


Comfort in you

by SpiralGlitch



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Jarchie - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post Riverdale chapter 55, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 03, Spoilers for Prom Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGlitch/pseuds/SpiralGlitch
Summary: A couple nights after Prom Archie needs some time with his best friend, he's missed them just being teens. But when can either of them hold a 'normal' chat when they live in Rivderdale?





	Comfort in you

**Author's Note:**

> After Prom Night I kinda got kicked with some muse for Archie and came up with this, not the best but I really want to do more things that are Archie related once this season has finished. 
> 
> Archie is a character that means a lot to me and I really want to try and get into writing him more, it's a great outlet for myself so I'm going to try and work on doing more things based around his life from Season One ownwards!

Life had been going fast that standing still felt strange, Archie hadn’t had time to talk to Jughead. They had not had time to talk about normal things, but life after the death of Jason. Normal seemed like an impossible reach. Maybe they could just talk about life, even if it was G&G related. Oh how really Archie just wanted to talk to Jughead; what about it didn’t really matter. Archie just wanted to talk to him. 

Maybe it was luck that Jughead’s mother brought the Cooper’s house, living next door to his best friend was like his childhood dream. 

Being alone in Jughead’s room while he grabbed snacks was nice, it felt nice that Jughead had a real home at last. Archie had offered to help but Jughead insisted on Archie sitting still, apparently Fangs had blahed about him not eating and trying to pull two fights in one day. 

The patter of feet hitting floorboards filled the red heads ears, Jughead came stumbling in with a tray of food and drink. A grin was shot Archie’s way as his eyes rolled, “Jug I’m staying the night not a week.” 

Jughead gave Archie a look of hurt, “dude you know I eat way more than this in a week.” He scoffed placing the tray on the floor in front of Archie, Jughead soon flopped on down next to his best friend. His hand already in the bowl of chips, “besides you need to eat, Arch. Can’t have ya’ passing out again,” it worried Jughead how far Archie was pushing himself. How Archie had given up on music, but the down of Riverdale did like to wreck dreamers and shape them into something dark. Not to say Jughead wasn’t proud of Archie, he was just worried if Archie loses his place again where else he’d go.

Jughead had spoken to his father about jail, what jail does to a person. He wanted to try and understand Archie, he wanted to help and understand what Archie was thinking. Archie Andrews was his best friend and so much more, seeing him break was like the sun never rising again.

Archie sighed leaning against Jughead’s shoulder, allowing himself to relax. “Yeah I know it was stupid, I just didn’t want to disappoint my mom you know? But I think she’s coming around..”

“As long as you take better care of yourself.” Jughead muttered, he’d had this conversation with her before Archie came over. Apparently she’d trusted him to try and convince him as well, which made him feel uneasy having that on his shoulders.

“I will. I’m getting Mad Dog to help me with that, I really want to take boxing professionally if I can.” Archie sighed, the idea seemed so nice being able to reach this goal maybe. Hopefully.

Jughead grabbed a handful of chips and ate them, when done a hand went to Archie’s cheek. Thumbing, “I think you’ll do a great job Archie. Just so you know, no offence to Veronica but I’m not letting her take the number one fan spot.” 

Archie felt his face heat up not only at the touch but at the words, he felt his body melt under the touch. Maybe it was silly, letting himself get hooked on the small touches from the other teen. But oh how he needed them, Archie felt so at peace by having Jughead touch him.

Jughead’s hand moved up and into Archie’s hair combing at it, watching Archie’s eyes slowly shut. So much for making him eat, but he could always do that later right? Now was comfort time, which Jughead wasn’t about to argue with, even if food was calling his name. Jughead Jones’ love for Archie was far greater than his for food.

“I wouldn’t have in any other way Jug, you know that.”

Jughead smiled, he was glad to hear that. He was worried that Veronica was taking his spot in Archie’s life, not that Jughead cared about Archie’s friendship with Archie but Archie’s life seemed to go down from the moment Veronica walked on in. 

“Glad to hear it Arch.”

Archie sighed, life was strange but it was a little less stressful with Jughead around. Prom was a train wreck, he couldn’t help but be glad his dad was away if the Black Hood really was back. But it still worried him. What if he came after his mom? Suppose having FP in the house was comforting, plus his mother was only next door he didn’t have to worry that much right?

“Hey Jughead, thanks for this I’ve really needed down time just you know...us.” 

Jughead smiled at those words, he was glad as well. “Well us against the world right?” The red head nodded, yeah that seemed nice. That reminded him of old times, times he really wanted to hold onto forever.

The snacks now pushed away Jughead leaned to grab a blanket, Archie blinked and squinted. Shaking his head he grabbed one end of the blanket and pulled it over him while Jughead put the other side over himself. 

Archie felt his eyes go heavy, he couldn’t remember when the last time he had a real sleep. Jughead’s head dropped, maybe sleeping was a good idea right now, the lull of sleep hit them both hard and fast. Maybe this is what they really needed, neither of them had sleep in such a long time. 


End file.
